warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Venom of a Snake
(A/N) This is a contest entry for Nighty, I hope you like this story, and with out further ado, the story. TalonheartBird With a Heart of Flame 22:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 1 The marsh fog surrounded the young brown tabby crouching near a pale ginger warrrior. Many cats crouched at the brink of the marshy pines, looking into the flowing, green moor. An earsplitting yowl echoed in the forest, cutting the silence out of the air. It sent out a flood of cats out of the thick under brush. They dashed into the heather-filled territory. Their paws lashing out on the ground as they ran. The cats tore into camp ripping up the heather packed dens as the sound of terrfied kits and queens that were awoken by the invasion. The warriors of WindClan leapt to the defense of their precious clan. The brown tabby locked himself into battle with a young apprentice, baffling him with erratic blows to his face and shoulders. He sliced deep into the young she-cats ear sending her running away in terror. "Snakepaw!" one cat yowled,"Come with me."He followed the black she cat, his tabby brown tabby pelt sticking out in the green. The soon arrived behind a heather plant. "What did you want, Willowstar?" Sankepaw asked quietly. "Shhhh"Willowstar whispered harshly,"Follow me." She ran quietly through the shadows, crouching behing a tall rock. Snakepaw crouched behind his mentor gazing out to see a scrawny tan warrior. He heard the yowls and hisses from his clanmates. The warrior tryed to battle againt a large russet warrior. That must be Gorsestar! ''Snakepaw thought. Without a signal, Snakepaw leapt out from behind the boulder, attacking the WindClan leader. He battered his ears and scored his claws across his face. Blood seeped down into Gorsestar's eyes, making him stagger left to right. Snakepaw rammed into his side, sending him flying on the ground. Snakepaw stood over the leader for a second, then delivered a killing bite. "WindClan Retreat!" Dawnfrost, the WindClan deputy, yowled. Cheers from the ShadowClan warriors filled the dawn air, they had just one ''half the territory. Shadow clan set their markers and went back to camp. **** "Is anyone hurt?" the grey speckled medicine cat asked. A grey she-cat with black feet walked into camp,"I am." she rasped, her chest wound bleeding heavily. AShspeck ran up to her and helped her the the medicine den. The medicine cat sniffed the wound carefully,"It dangerously close to your throat, Moonfrost." Ashspeck explained. "Well I never would have guessed that!"she snarled her voice raspy from a slightly torn throat. "Mom!!" Snakepaw cried runnign up to her,a worried look across his face. "Mintpaw get some Marigold form the herb store" she meowed to her apprentice.The white aprentice scampered off , her silvery splotches streaking on her pelt. "She'll be ok, Snakepaw, don't worry, she in good paws." Ash speck said prezzing marigodl and cobwebs on her wound." She's in the paws of StarClan, they'll help her." "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" thier leaders words rang clearly through camp. A flurry of pelts filled camp as ShadowClan gathered under the rock looking up a thier leader, Willowstar. Her black pelt shimmered in the sun-high light. As soon as the clan settled she began. "We all know this battle has injured some of our ansectors, and StarClan will help us with that." she scanned the filled clearing with her green eyes."But, there is one clanmate who helped us win this battle, Snakepaw, please step forward." Snakepaw took long stepseach one shaking with excitment, taking him to a new world. "This young cat killed Gorsestar, and is ready for his warrior name." she looked at him proudly,"Snakepaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Snakepaw's pelt pricked with pride, it was happening right now! "I do." he meowed, happiness sparking in his eyes. "Then from this day forward you shall be know as Snakefang!" "Snakefang, Snakefang,Snakefang!" the clan rejoiced, Moonfrost rasping as loudly as possible, sending her coughing. "Clan dismissed!" Willowstar yowled Chapter 2 The red and orange dawn light filtered through the pine trees, the bird song filling the morning air, the frogs croaking in the marsh, the light of morning, signaled Snakefang's vigil was complete. "So how does it feel, being a warrior?" a voice asked from behind. "Great!" Snakepaw exclaimed, turning around to see the sweet smile of Ashspeck. "There's something you need to see......" she said her friendly smile, becoming mournful. "See what?" "Follow me." she sighed, padding into her den. The brown tabby followed her quizically, what was happening? He entered this den, his gaze landing on a grey she-cat, her black paws twitched, then lay motionless. Horror filled in Snakefang's eyes." No!" he cried, "She can't be dead!" he ran over looking into her clouded blue eyes."No!" he repeated in agony. He looked at the motionless body in front of him. His eyes filled with rage. "You did this to her." he growled. "No!" she meowed,"It was her time, there was nothing else we could do for her!" A growl rose in his throat, "You said she would be fine!" he growled. He launched himself angrily at her, knocked her close to the entrance. Battering at her angrily she crouched down, scared, shaking. "P-please don-" Ashspeck meowed shakily,getting cut off. "Your pleas and cries for help, will only make it worse, Flower-picker." he snarled, baring his yellow, glinting fangs. He brought his paw heavily into the side of her face, making deep claws marks on her cheek. Blood splattered all of over the stone floor, her grey cheek turning more of a bright red. He loomed over her opening his powerful jaws, ready for a deathly bite. "No, Stop!" Mistpaw cried angrily, yet scared, "You can't kill her!" "Oh, who are you to tell me what to do," he snarled viciously."You're only around for the weak warriors that don't deserve the privledge of being a ShadowClan warrior, in all truth you just don't want to get your, '' dainty little paws ''hurt, ''or ''splattered with blood, just like a little kit." "Don't listen to him, Mistpaw." Ashspeck croaked warily. "You two Shut up!" he snarled,"Only this once, next time, your gone." He licked his paws clean of blood and padded off angrily, I'll show them ''he thought, ''you just wait, they haven't seen anything yet! Chapter 3